Succubus Eye's Dragon Slayer
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Before Tenrou Island Natsu and Lucy got together and Lucy got pregnant, and she had little Rani. But whilst they were frozen in time at Tenrou Rani is taken and never seen again. Now 6 years after Tenrou a mysterious rouge dragon slayer apart of the dark guild Succubus Eye is causing trouble with Fairy Tail. Rated T for language First 5 chapters are a prologue
1. Chapter 1

_"Come on Lucy PUSH," Natsu held her hand as she death gripped it. She screamed with agony and pain, Natsu feared that this might kill her. Then they heard the most beautiful thing in the world, the cry of their baby. "It's a girl," the doctor said wrapping her in a blue cloth before showing her to her mother."We'll get her clean up and then we'll take both of you to recovery."  
_

_Lucy cried as Natsu kneel next to her and kissed her firmly. "Natsu, we have a little girl." "I know Luce, and I'm beyond happy that I had her with you." He kissed her forehead then they were taken to recovery. Team Natsu was going to be the first to see her Erza, Gray, and Happy. The infamous blue cat flew in and landed next to Lucy's legs, "CAN I SEE HER!" "Shhhhh, not so loud Happy she's asleep." Lucy said gently rocking her newborn. "Man Natsu I never pictured you as a person to do it, but a Dad man." Natsu scowled at the ice mage. "Lucy can I hold her," Erza asked gently. "Of course," she handed the small pink bundle to her and Erza bounced her slightly. "Hi there," she rubbed her finger over her cheek. The baby smiled and let out a small babble of joy. "She likes you Erza," Lucy interlocked her fingers with Natsu's. _

_Lucy looked over to the Keys on the knight stand, on of them was glowing. "Erza, you'd better let Gray hold her before he gets here." Erza smirked and handed the baby to Gray. "Hey you know you look a lot like your Dad, let's hope you get your moms brains," he rubbed his nose against hers. Lucy could feel Natsu's hand heating up, "Natsu, chill." Natsu looked down to his girlfriend. Whatever she wanted she usually got, plus he didn't want to get Lucy Kicked. After Gray had held for a bit the room was covered in a blinding light. "So is this the infamous daughter of my Lucy." Natsu smirked at him, he knew he loved her at one point but he eventually became like a brother to handed Loke the baby, "Well what's this," he brushed the top of her head. "Her hair is pink," Natsu looked at his daughter's head. There was indeed a little pink of pink there. "I guess she'll have your hair Natsu," he smirked. Loke handed her to her mom,"I'll let the other spirits know little ah-" he trailed off. "Oh she doesn't have a name yet, but i'll let you know when we choose." Lucy smiled and Loke disappeared.  
_

_"What should her name be," he brushed her cheek with his thumb. Happy came up to Lucy's shoulder and sat. "How about Rani?" the couple looked to their metaphorical 'son'. "Rani Dragneel?" Lucy asked. Natsu kissed her forehead, "It's perfect."_

_They brought there little Rani home to Natsu's(and now Lucy's) house. They had added a bedroom for her and had a crib and changing table placed in there. "Hey Luce when do we want to introduce Rani to the Guild?" "Um," she looked down to Rani who yawned and fluttered her eyes closed. "Tomorrow."_

**_I took down my last Fairy Tail fic because I thought this one would do a lot better this is just and idea so tell me if you guys like it send me those Reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Instead of placing Rani in her crib, Lucy sandwiched her between her and Natsu. Happy was next to Rani cuddling her like and older 'brother'. When they woke up Rani decided that it was time to eat, so Lucy pull her shawl over her right breast and Rani under it. She pulled her shirt down over her breast and Rani started to eat. Natsu came up behind them and snaked his arms around his girlfriends waist. _

_"Lushiii," Happy yawned. He noticed the the shawl over Lucy's shoulder. "What's that for?" She looked at Natsu and down to her baby. "Um so she can eat..." she trailed off. Happy yawned then flew over to Natsu's head and curled into a ball. Lucy held Rani in one arm and fixed herself then grabbed her blanket and wrapped Rani in it. Lucy wrapped the shawl around herself like a canopy and placed her baby in it. Now that she was about 2 weeks old, you could see her pink hair. Lucy held the bottom of the makeshift canopy and interlocked her fingers with Natsu's. "Shall we?" Lucy nodded and they walked out the door.  
_

_When they arrived at the guild everyone ran up to Lucy. Gramps was first, "So she's my little 'granddaughter'" Lucy smirked. "Yes Master, and her name is Rani," all of the women awwed. "She's so cute," Levi rubbed Rani's cheek with her thumb. Cana came up and smiled at her. The rest of the day was spent fawning over Lucy and Natsu's baby. Gajeel came up and slapped Natsu on the back, "The first baby of the new dragon slayer generation." Gajeel had a secret soft spot for little ones, though he'd never admit it, especially ones of dragon slayers. Rani set out a tiny yawn, "Hey Luce, I think it's time for this one to go to bed," he kissed his daughters cheek.  
_

_"Bye guys," Lucy waved and cradled her baby as they walked back. "Hey Luce?" Natsu asked while he put Rani in her crib. "Yea Natsu?" "What kind of powers do you think she has?" Lucy pondered that, Rani could have any powers but mainly either dragon slayer or celestial spirits. "She has a chance at both our powers," she pecked his cheek. After tucking their daughter in the left her room and Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style. "Kya, Nastu what are you doing" she looked to the ground. "Something I've wanted to do for 9 months now," Lucy started to blush. "Natsu...I just had a baby I don't want another." He set her down on the couch and kissed her forehead, "Nothing like that," he kneeled in front of her and he took her hand._

_"Luce, from the moment I met you 2 years ago in Hargeon I was in love with you, though I didn't know it I still had a feeling in my chest whenever you came near. I want to be there to protect not only you but Rani too," he reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Lucy Will You Marry Me?" Lucy felt tears run down her cheek, she came down to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course Natsu," he pulled her body close to his and snaked his arms around her waist. She crashed his lips with hers and she left his tongue explore every region of her mouth(though he had already done that MANY times). He picked her up again and brought her to their bedroom and set her down on the bed, then crawling in after her. _

_Her body curved into Natsu's and he took her hand and slipped the ring around it then snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Lucy felt his hot breath against her neck, it soothed her and she then fell asleep. Natsu drifted slowly off to sleep with the smell of lavender filling his nose, and Happy rythmically thumping his tail on the bed.  
_

**_Soooo what do you guys think, send me does reviews_**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was 2 months later and Natsu had been feeding Rani, we he noticed something on her chest,"Hmm." He sat down on the couch and laid her on his thighs, and looked at the something in question. "Well I'll be damned." He scooped his daughter back up and burped her, theen walked slowly back to Rani's room. There he found Lucy putting away some clothes, humming to herself. "Hey Luce I just found something cool," he walked over to her. "What is it?" He placed Rani in her crib and she babbled with Joy at seeing her mom. "Look at her chest," he said.  
_

_Lucy pulled the little blue shirt a bit and saw a small blue birthmark in the shape of a fairy. "That looks like a guild mark, Natsu did you get her one," she placed fists on her hips. "BWAHAHAHAH," he wiped away a tear. "No, I found that while feeding her." "I guess she was already a member a Fairy Tail before she was even born," Natsu snake his arms around her as she tucked Rani in. Natsu kissed her neck and she rubbed his hair. "You know her hair is just like yours all pink and stuff," he smiled. "I still wanna know what powers she's gonna have," he said nuzzling into her neck. "Who knows, but I'm tired and I know your tired so lets go to bed," she started to walk out of the room. "Ah ah ah," he pulled her back and kissed her forehead. 'What now." He pointed to his lips, and whimpered. "Oh fine," she leaned in and pecked his lips._

_He deepened it and pulled her to him, his hands rubbing the small of her back. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she pulled him out of the room and bought him to theirs. Happy was lying on the bed in a ball, and was purring softly. They both slid into bed and faced each other. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. She buried her face into his now bare chest, and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face into her blonde hair and sighed.  
_

_Happy and Rani were 2 peas in a pod, when she was sad he fly her around. When he saw sad she'd cuddle up next to him, they were inseperable. Eventually Rani turned a year old and the guild had a huge celebration, With cake(strawberry of course), drinks, and partying. But while in the guild if you are born within the guild you had to wait til you were 1 and a half years of age. So Rani didn't get hers. And everyone loved Rani, Erza was made her godmother, and Mirajane her Aunt. Lissana was her Aunt as well, Gray an Uncle, etc. Basically everyone was related to Rani in some way. _

_So when it happened everyone was heartbroken. _

_It was 2 months before Rani's 1 and half birthday and she had already learned how to say Mama, Dada, Happy, and of course Aye. But this was when the S-class mage promotional trial had begun. Since her Aunt, Godmother, Uncle, Mother, Father, Brother, and etc were going Rani was left with Macao, Romeo, Alzack, and Bisca. But sadly the Tenrou Group never came back. One day about a week after her 1 1/2 birthday(she didn't get a mark because the master wasn't there) Bisca held Rani in her arm and saw the little girl smile. It was the same cheesy grin as her dad, her big brown eyes just like her mom, and her pink hair which was about as long as Lissana's. _

_Bisca felt tears run down her cheeks, 'This poor girl, not even 2 years old and she's already lost her parent,' she said to herself. Since Macao was to be the next master Rani was give the right to sleep at the guild at night with Bisca or Alzack. Unfortunately there were no other Celestial mages or Dragon slayers that would teach Rani the magic she was born with, so Rani would be powerless. _

_It was July 7 x787, and Bisca slept in a bed across from Rani's crib. Bisca sat up and slowly walked to get water for herself, leaving Rani alone for about 5 coming back up the stairs Bisca her feet walking bolted up the stairs throwing the water behind her, she threw the door open to see a man stand in the window with Rani wrapped up in her blanket. "It's for her own good," he said and jumped out the window. "RANI!" Bisca ran to the window and saw no one standing below or anything. Bisca slid down the wall and cried,"Rani... Natsu Lucy I'm so sorry."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTE PLEASE READ: I had to change the date of the lost fairies return to x794 to work with when Rani born I'm sorry please don't kill me /)_(\_**

_March x794, 7 years after the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail disappeared, almost 7 years since little Rani was stolen. _

_What was left of the guild searched for 2 whole years for Rani, nothing was found. Bisca never forgot what that man said,"It's for her own good," she punched a wall."How is stealing a missing mother and fathers baby good for the kid," she raged in her head. But she now had her own daughter named Asuka, who knew all about Rani. Though she wasn't born until about a year after Rani's disappearance, the remaining guild always talked about her. How her cheesy grin resembled her Dads, her big brown eye like her moms. And not to forget her gorgeous pink hair.  
_

_But the unexpected happened, the guild was visited by Blue Pegasus who said that Tenrou Island was still there. It hadn't been destroyed by Aconolgia. And when the team returns everyone is over joyed yet Lucy couldn't help but notice someone was missing. "Hey Macao where's Rani?" the guild froze. Bisca broke down in tears and fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry Lucy," she muttered. "Bisca, wh-what happened?" "She she she," Bisca wiped away tears and was helped up by Alzack. "She was taken." Lucy froze. "Oh, oh oh my god," she felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell backwards. Natsu caught his fiance and wiped away her tears. "Bisca," he said. "Natsu I'm sorry, it's all my fault I left to get water and when I came back some man had her in his arms and took off out the window," she hung hr head in shame. "Bisca, it isn't your fault." his eyes started to glow red. "Whoever stole my daughter is gonna pay!" Out of all of them Happy was the most depressed, his little sister was gone._

_They all searched again for 2 weeks before preparing for the Grand Magic Games. Just before they were training Lucy announced that she was pregnant and the guild was overjoyed, so were her spirit. Makarov cast a spell on her that halted her pregnancy so it wouldn't go any further until the games were over. When they visited the spirit world the spirits all had sympathy for their wizard, but Lucy said they'd find her someday.  
_

_So 4 months after the games Lucy gave birth to a baby boy with his fathers eyes, and Lucy's hair. He was named Zaro Dragneel, and Lucy was super protective of him. Zaro went everywhere with at least 1 guild member, or a celestial spirit in contract with Lucy. " about Rani, she wanted to wait to tell him that his big sister was gone. "Hey Zaro come hang out with us, give your mom some space," Wakaba offered walking over and Lucy handing the baby to him.. _

_Lucy watched her son and Wakaba walk over away and Natsu snaked his arms around her, the date was October 15 x995. A week from Zaro's birthday. Meaning it was 2 weeks from Natsu and Lucy's 1st wedding anniversary. Yes they were married a week after Zaro was born deal with it. "Hey Luce," he nuzzled her neck. "Yes my Dragon," she smirked. "Do you want him to learn Dragon Slayer Magic or Celestial magic," he asked his wife. "Whatever he wants to learn," she sighed. Then out of no where Loke appears in front of Lucy.  
_

_"Loke what are you doing here," she asked. "2 reasons," he walked over to the counter and Wakaba handed him the boy . "1 to see my favorite Nephew," he rubbed his nose with Zaro's. He set the boy down in his mothers arms "2, to tell you that we're all unavailable till tomorrow." Lucy cocked her head, "Why?" "Do you remember Yukino?" _

_"Oh yea Libra and Pisces wizard right?" Loke nodded. "She chose a successor and she wants all of the Zodiacs to meet her," he smiled. "Well you 10 have fun, just tell the new celestial girl I said good luck with her 2 Zodiacs," Loke nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. _

_In the Spirit World_

_A white haired woman stood next to a girl with Blue hair who looked about 9. Libra and Pisces stood on either side of them. "Everyone I'd like for you to welcome, Rani." _


	5. Chapter 5

_The 10 Zodiacs stared at the girl, she was the spitting image of Natsu. "Everyone this is Rani." "Hi it's nice to meet you all," she smiled. Loke knew that grin, it was Natsu's. "So Rani do you want to tell them what you are?" Yukino asked. "I don't know, Grandpa may get mad at me," the little girl started to tear up. "Rani, I'm sure your Grandpa wouldn't mind you telling about your powers," Yukino smiled and tousled the girls bluw hair._

_She took a deep breathe, "Ok, I'm a Dragon Slayer as well as a Celestial Mage." The 10 froze, there was no doubt this was Lucy's Rani. "What kind of dragon slayer," Aquarius asked clutching Scorpio. Even when Rani was small Aquarius had a certain fondness for her, Aquarius loved her. "Frost, my magic is a combo of what was it Yukino," she looked to the white haired woman. "It's called Frost Mage magic, a combination of Ice, Ice Make, Snow, and Dragon Slayer Magic. As well as Celestial magic a truly rare combo"_

_Virgo pondered for a minute, "Princess' daughter had pink hair and was to be either Celestial or Dragon .' "So what spirits do you have Rani," Aries asked kneeling down to her. "Oh um I have 2, A canis minor since there were so many and well I'm not supposed to talk about the other one," she sunk her head. Loke walked over a kneel before her, "You can tell us we promise not to tell anyone," Rani nodded. "I call her Ophie, but her real name is Ophiuchus." They 12 Zodiacs froze, that key was legendary the mysterious but not official 13th Zodiac. "I can summon her if you want to see her?" she offered. They were hesitant, they knew Yukino gave her the key but didn't know what Ophiuchus would look like._

_Rani pulled out a gold key with a black snake wrapped around it, "OPEN GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER, OPHIUCHUS!" a flash a light appeared and a woman with short dirty blonde jagged hair appeared that 2 pieces came to the front in and formed a braid(like Medusa from Soul Eater). "Hello I'm Ophiuchus," her eyes were purple and she wore a black jumper with a hood and an arrow hanging off her backside. With 2 tattoos that snaked around her arms all the way to her wrists. She was barefoot and her hood had snake eyes on either side._

_"Rani why haven't you called me and Slythia?" the woman asked. "Oh I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten into any fights Minerva said not to." Loke knew that name, she was the one who defeated Lucy at the Naval Battle and fought Erza at Sun Village. "Rani how about you and Ophiuchus catch up I need to talk to the other Zodiacs." Yukino smiled nervously. She pulled all 12 Zodiacs to a table and sighed, "Leo you know of this Minerva don't you." "Yes, she hurt my Lucy. What is Rani doing hanging out with her?"_

_Yukino sighed again, "When Rani was abandoned by her Grandparents she wandered the streets and eventually found a Guild. Problem was, it was Succubus Eye." Aquarius hid her face into Scorpio's chest. Sagittarius sunk his head, Gemi and Mini almost cried, Taurus saddened his face, Aries Capricorn and Cancer all remained silent, a single tear fell from Virgo's blue eyes, and Leo well he wanted to bring Rani home but knew he couldn't Rani would have to leave on her own if she didn't leave on her own a war could start with Fairy Tail._

_Loke remembered when he first held Rani, she was so small and she had almost no hair and it was pink not blue. That confused him, what had caused her to change her hair color. But she looked exactly like her dad, and Zaro looked exactly like his mom. "Tell the other spirits in Lucy possession just don't tell Lucy she'll try to take her from Succubus and that might start a war." Yukino explained. "Tell us why Rani is listening to Minerva!" Aquarius demanded. "Minerva took her in as a sister, and Rani trusts her. Maybe Rani might find a way to turn her good."_

_"Well it was nice seeing all 12 of you in the same place," she smiled. "Bye Yukino and hey watch over her, she's real special to us," Scorpio said as he and Aquarius disappeared. Eventually they all returned to their homes and Loke laid on his bed, he couldn't get the thought of Rani being so close to him. Now that he knew she was ok he wasn't ever going to let anyone hurt her again._


	6. Chapter 6

The year x999, not only does it mark the turn of the new century but it marks 12 years since the disappearance of Rani Dragneel.

Lucy sat at the bar with Mira talking about her son Zaro who was running around with his Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia. "Lucy you know what day it is," Mira's tone changed drastically. Lucy sunk her head,"Yea Mira, 12 years." Tears fell from Lucy's eyes and the take over mage jumped over the bar and wrapped her arm around her. "Lucy, it'll be ok I know it will. She probably out making something out of herself becoming the best she can be," then Natsu crept over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hey Luce," he kissed her cheek. He saw the look on Mira's face, he knew that she was think about her. Natsu remembered the day Lucy had even told him she was pregnant and how over joyed he was, but now all her memory brings is sorrow. They both loved Zaro with all of their hearts, but he could never replace Rani.

"GRAMPS," the small blonde boy ran over to the master. "Hey Kiddo," he rubbed his hair, which might I add looked exactly like his dads. "Mira I need you to gather up the wizards on this list," he handed a scroll to the bar maid. She looked over the list, "Ok." She walked over to a microphone and spoke into it,"GRAY, ERZA, GAJEEL, WENDY, CARLA, HAPPY, JUVIA, NATSU, AND LUCY FRONT AND CENTER!" the 9 wizards raced forward and held up salutes.

"There you go master," she said sweetly. "Now I have a special mission for the 9 of you," he started. "There is a rouge dragon slayer running amok bad mouthing Fairy Tail and claiming they're in Fairy Tail. Picking fights with allies causing tension between us. I need you 9 to stop this kid." They were about to turn when, "A KID!"

-At Succubus Eye-

"Hey frosty gimme a snow cone before ya go," a fat man laughed. Then a ball of ice flew at 100 miles an hour to his face a just barely missed. "I told you that you're never to call me that," a kid with a black cloak said. "okokokokok sorry," he an away and the kid smirked. "Now to take that guild head on," the kid walked out the guild hall. "They made my grandparents disappear. So I'll make something you love disappear. Grandma Grandpa give me you're strength." They jingled keys lying on their hip, "Ophiuchus I hope you're ready."

Back in Magnolia

Natsu held a sleeping Zaro on his lap and Lucy laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey Luce," he started. She looked up to her dragon slayer, "Yes Natsu?" "I think he's out let's grab Happy and head out," pulled his son up and held him in one arm. "Happy, let's go," Lucy called. The little blue cat came flying over and her landed on Lucy's head and curled into a ball. They walked out of the guild and saw a child with long blue hair who donned a black hooded cloak. Lucy walked up to her, "Are you ok?"

She laughed, "You wont be." She pushed Lucy back and kick upwards hitting Lucy's jaw and flipped. "LUCY!" Natsu ran over and gave Zaro to Happy who held him in the air. He stooped down and held her, "YOU CAN'T HURT LUCY LIKE THAT YOU PUNK," Natsu charged forward. The girl smirked and dodged every attack Natsu threw.

"OPEN GATES OF THE SNAKE CHARMER, THE SCALE, AND THE GREAT FISH" she screamed. Lucy was silent, those were Yukino's spirits. So either this girl defeated Yukino's successor, or she was her successor. But the first she called was an extremely rare and powerful yet unofficial Zodiac.

4 spirits appeared, Libra, Pisces, and Slythia. "Slythia where is Ophiuchus," the massive semi mechanical snake sighed. "Ssssssshe'ssss away, ssssssshe assssked me to protect you," she answer. "Tell Ophie I said it's alright." The girl stepped forwards and held her hand out. "Please Rani, stand back," The black haired Pisces said. "No, Boreus I don't use my spirits as shields," she smiled to her. The 3 spirits then dispersed which Natsu defeated quickly, since Slythia was alone she was powerless.

Natsu was all fired up, this kid was no match for him. Until..."SNOW BLAST!" The kid shot a snow blizzard downward and propelled herself in the air. And she stay in the air, "Come at me Fire breath," she mocked. Natsu bolted into the air with fire on his feet, while Happy brought Zaro over to his mom. "What the hell, I THOUGHT SHE WAS A CELESTIAL WIZARD!" Natsu screamed. "Hmph," Her cloak flew up revealing that she wore a skirt and thigh high boots. "ICE MAKE MORNING STAR," a weapon appeared in her hand and she flung the massive morning star at Natsu. He quickly bolted to the side, "Ice make magic?"

"SNOW BLIZZARD!" a massive storm flew from her fingertips. It covered Lucy who held Happy and the now awake Zaro close to her. "LUCY!" Natsu jolted his head back. "You Dare Hurt The Family Of A Fire Dragon Slayer," the child froze. "Grandpa, he"

_Rani, there is a man out there that will help he is a fire dragon slayer. _

_"But you're a fire dragon doesn't e have the power to kill you?" she asked. _

_I don't think he'll want to kill me._

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," he blew his fire at the girl and knocked her from her height. She landed on the ground with a thud, and Natsu walked slowly over to her. "That's what you get for messing with Fairy Tail."

"It's your fault," she said. Natsu looked at her, "What?" "You made him leave," she coughed. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Igneel."


	7. Chapter 7

"You know Igneel," he asked hurriedly. "You stay away you made him leave, you and the rest of those dragon slayers are the reason I'm alone."She started to cry. Natsu was utterly confused, but her felt that this girl could help him find his Dad. So he made a very very very rash decision, "What's your name?" She knew that they'd most likely torture her if they knew her name. "It's Nashi." "Well Nashi how about you come with me to my guild," the kid was silent. She didn't know what to say he was a legal guild member the enemy why was he helping her.

"Um, why do you want me to come with you, I just attacked your girl and kid. Why do you care about me?" She backed away slowly. "You remind me a lot of my lost daughter, even as a baby she was full of spunk like you. And I wanna help you find Igneel." Rani or now Nashi was dead silent. 'This guy knew Igneel, and he wanted to help me.'

"O-ok," Natsu held out his hand and he pulled her up. "Luce," he raced up to her with 'Nashi' just behind him. 'Luce we gonna take her home," Lucy's eyes had fire in them. "NATSU YOU IDIOT SHE ALMOST KILLED ME," Natsu slowly walked forward snaked his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. "Lucy, she can help me find him." his voice was slow and Lucy felt wetness on her shoulder. For the first time in 6 years, Natsu was crying.

"Natsu, if it means that much to you then we'll take her but she stays with Bisca at the guild." Natsu held his head up and pressed his lips against hers. "Ew mommy and daddy are kissing, blech" Zaro pointed. Natsu smirked and let his wife go, he rushed up to Zaro and picked him up. "And so what if I kiss mommy, you kiss her it's only fair," he tickled his sons stomach making him wiggling around. Happy join by tickling his neck. 'Nashi' stood back and watched as Lucy walked over and tickled Zaro with the 2, "Igneel used to do that"

_A man with red hair and onyx eyes was holding a woman with blue hair's hand. "GRANDPA GRANDMA," a little girl with pink hair came running to them. "Rani, there you are" the woman knelt down. At the womans touch Rani's hair turned a dark blue. "Glacieon look what you did," the red headed man joked. "It's not my fault I have snow powers Igneel," she pulled Rani up. "Your right," Igneel pressed his lips against his mate's and Rani stuck her tounge out. "Ew Grandma and Grandpa are kissing," she tried to push away.  
_

_"So what if I kiss Grandpa, you get to," she blew a raspberry into her neck making her squirm. Igneel followed by tickling her sides.  
_

'Nashi felt tears run down her cheeks, "Why did you leave, was it because of him?" she asked herself. She fell to her knees and her hood slipped off. Revealing long blue hair, which look a lot like Wendy's only lighter. Zaro saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the girl who hurt his mom on her knees...crying.

"Mommy that girl is crying," he pointed to her. Natsu and and Lucy looked over and saw what their son said was true. Natsu raced over to her and got his knees beside her, "Hey what's wrong?" She didn't lift her head, her hands were dripping with tears and she sat in a puddle. "Nashi are you ok?" Lucy asked bringing Zaro and Happy over.

She lifted her head and stared at Natsu, those dark Onyx eyes just like Igneel's. "I," shee wiped away tears, "I'm fine." Natsu knew she was not, what secrets did this girl hold. Nashi's eyes widened when she felt someone picked her up. She looked up to see Natsu holding her, "um." "Come on, we'll take you to our house for the night," he smiled.m

She grinned back and Lucy stared at her, the two had identical smiles. "Come on you two I have a sleepy son and and sleeping Exceed to get home," she strolled up to her Dragon Slayer. Natsu carried the girl to his house and when she saw it her heart stopped. 'I saw that house in that dream,' she said to herself. They walked inside and 'Nashi' was dumbfounded, this house was the spitting image of her dream from the kitchen, to the canopy, to all the papers and memorabilia on the walls.

"Come on Nashi you can stay in the spare bedroom," Lucy lead her to an empty room, all that was in there was a twin sized bed and some boxes in the corner. "Sorry about the mess, we still have to put the stuff away." Lucy face saddened. "Might I ask," Nashi started "What happened to the person who slept in this room, by the look of the wallpaper it looks to belong to a baby girl." Lucy sighed, "Sadly my daughter was taken from me while I was 'away' 12 years ago and well I don't have the heart to repaint the room."

"Oh I'm sorry for your lose," Nashi looked around the room. "And Lucy-san," she started. "Please drop the formality, call me Lucy." "Oh ok Lucy," Nashi smiled. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Nashi's what identical to Natsu's it was amazing. "Here," Lucy handed her some old pajamas "You can wear these, sleep well Nashi" Lucy walked out the door and shut it behind her.

"She's so nice," Nashi took her cloak off to reveal she was wearing a tight white and red top, which showed off her miniscule curves, and a black mini skirt with thigh high black boots. She place her cloak on the bed and sat down on it. She slowly removed her boots, groaning from her aching feet. She the slipped the skirt off and replaced it with the fluffy white pajama pants. Then she removed her shirt which had a tank top underneath.

"I still can't get over this place giving me hella deja vu," she said as she slid under the covers. "Oh well, maybe I'll find my answer someday." She drifted off to sleep.

_Nashi saw herself surrounded by people at a huge place that looked like a guild hall. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANI," the people sang. She looked over the shoulder of a blue haired girl and saw herself being held by that Lucy and Natsu next to her rubbing the pink haired baby's nose. "Happy 1st birthday my baby," Lucy snuggled up to her. "Where am I?" she started to look around in her dream and saw a symbol. The Fairy Tail mark._

_What am I doing here with Natsu and Lucy? she asked herself. She then saw the blue cat as well as a white one and a black one fly by each with a present in their hands. "Happy, Carla, Lily you guys brought presents?" Lucy exclaimed. "She's my little sister why wouldn't I," the blue one said proudly. "By the way Happy didn't you name Rani?" a man with orange hair and dark glasses asked. "Oh yea I did, but it wasn't my first choice," he said. "Well what was your first," Lucy said standing with her baby in her arms. "My first would've been well, I just combined your guys' names," he blushed. "And what did you come up with?" Natsu asked setting his chin on Lucy's shoulder.  
_

_"Nashi."_


	8. Chapter 8

After Lucy had tucked in Zaro she went to her bedroom and saw Natsu staring at a photo. Lucy snake her arms around him and held her head against his back. "Hey Luce?" he asked. "Yea Natsu," she sighed happily. "Do you think it's weird that Nashi has the name that Happy wanted to name Rani," he asked setting the picture down. "Well I guess, but who knows maybe someone heard the name and decided to use it on her," she responded turning him around. He kissed her forehead and lifted her up bridal style and set her down on the bed and climbed in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

The next morning 'Nashi' woke up to an unruly sight, her natural hair color. She thought it made her look girlish and weak plus Glacieon like it blue. "Gah I hate this color why did I have to get pink hair," she said before chanting a spell. Her hair slowly faded into a dark blue lighter than Wendy's. She then pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. After that she broke a bracelet on her wrist and her outfit changed to black trousers with a black skirt like attachment around them (like natsu's), a bandaged bandeau top and a black waist coat with purple trim. She then pulled her hair down and spread it out. Then finally pulling her black coat around her neck and tying it.

She pulled a broken bracelet from her old clothes and fused it together. The old clothes which she'd worn the day before had magically disappeared. "Ahh the perks of living near about 50 magic shops. You never know what you'll find" she said as she slid on some sandals. "Hopefully I can head back to my guild today," she looked down at her stomach. Her purple guild mark rested on her the front of her hip. "And back to Minerva."

When the 5 of them walked to the guild they were automatically stopped by Makarov. "Gramps whats the deal why can't we go in," he whined. "You have an enemy with you," he stared at Nashi, she widened her eye and pointed to herself. "Who Nashi she's no enemy she only fought me last night." he claimed. "Tell her to take her cloak off," Gramps said suspiciously. "Only if we go in the guild hall first," he eyed the Master. "Fine, but she removes once she's inside."

They walked in and 'Nashi' was given dirty looks. "Ok 'Nashi' take the cloak off," Makarov was next to Gray and Erza who nodded in agreement. "Fine," she rolled her eyes and slowly untied the cloak. She let it fall from her shoulders revealing her long sleeved waist coat. The cloak fell to the ground and she crossed her arms. "What did this prove."

"Remove the waist coat," Erza said with blood lust in her eyes. "Ok but I hope you're ready for nose bleeds," she removed the waist coat leaving her with a white bandage around her chest, which well ah accentuated them making them appear to be a c-cup. Right then and there 3 teenagers, one being Romeo who was then slapped by his girl friend Wendy, were in puddles of blood on the floor. "Told ya."

Lucy stared at her, 'her boobs are huge who old is she?' she asked herself. "Arms up," Makarov demanded. She rolled her eyes and lifted her arms above her head. "Ok so what exactly does this prove?" He eyed her stomach with searching eyes. "YOU OLD PERV," she charged at him. "ICE MAKE SLICER," a huge spike appeared from her foot and she kicked it forward. Gray made a shield in front of him and Erza held out her sword. "I knew it was her," Gray stared t her with 'I'm going to murder you' in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she barked. "You're the Ice Demon from Succubus Eye," Makarov came from behind the shield. "More like Frost Demon," Gray scoffed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," Lucy screamed scaring Zaro. Makarov trapped her in a ball of light, and turned the ball to face them and brought it in the air. "Look at her stomach," Natsu stared at her stomach and saw that accursed mark. "She's from Succubus Eye."

"Now Nashi show them your powers," he clenched his fist making the ball electrify. "GYYAAAAHHHHHHH, STOP" she screamed agony. "SHow them," Erza demanded. Makarov pumped up the power. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. Natsu saw this dark side of Gramps, he was torturing this girl just so she would show them her true powers.

Then Lucy noticed her Keys were glowing, all of them. Then 15 spirits appeared before the guild in front of Makarov. "Stop," Loke demanded. "She's the enemy Loke, back off," he continued only making her screams louder. The 15 of them chanted something and made a protective barrier around her, "I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt." Loke had an evil look on his face.

"Loke what's going on," Lucy asked her spirit. "I can't tell you, she's just too special," he didn't even look at her. "Loke, get her to show her powers and I'll stop."

Loke huddle with the other spirits. Then Virgo spoke up, "We accept but if you harm her we'll have no choice but to get Ophiuchus." Makarov made the ball disappear and she landed in Aries' arms. Aquarius glared at Makarov and Erza. Nashi's face had burn marks around it as well as the rest of her body. Her pants had holes in them and the tips of her hair were seared.

"Aries," she said weakly. "I'm sorry but you'll have to show them." She hopped from Aries' arms and Loke held her shoulder. "Ok, D-" she was cut off by the lights blacking out. When they turned back on Nashi was gone and all 15 spirits were on the floor in pain. "What happened," Lucy kneeled to Grandpa Crux. "They took her," he coughed.

"WHO!" Natsu screamed as his son coddled his mom. "Succubus Eye's Evil Twin Athena."


	9. Chapter 9

-At Succubus Eye-

Nashi way hanging against a rock with chains holding her wrists. She slowly opened her eyes her vision was blurred but she could see someone in front of her. "Whaaaa," she groaned. "Oh good you're awake," she knew that voice, it was Athena. For those who don't know Minerva has a twin sister who is less powerful and twice as evil. She bares no mercy, not even to someone she calls sister.

"Athena let her down now," another voice said. This was the sweet voice of her adopted sister Minerva. "Oh Minerva how can you have a soft side to someone who could kill you easily. Her power must be taken away she's too inexperienced," she held a long staff with a lacrima on the end. She jabbed the staff against her heart and flipped a switch. "GYAHHHH," she yelled with pain. This was worse than before instead of someone trying to make her use magic, they were taking it.

"Athena STOP you'll kill her," Minerva tried to stop her. "Minerva her magic can make us stronger she bears the power of a dragon," Athena continued her work making Nashi cry out. Tears fell from Nashi's eyes, she never liked Athena. She was mean and would push her around, Minerva was the nice one. Strangely Minerva's evil side manifested into a humanoid, so most of Minerva's evil transfer to Athena.

To get rid of confusion, Minerva called Athena her long lost twin sister. So Athena didn't care if she hurt Nashi, or anyone for that matter. She had a permanent blood lust that was beyond the limit for most. "I'll stop if she shows me her secret," she glared at the girl. "Athena she has no secrets, what could a 13 year old hide." Athena closed in on Rani and narrowed her eyes, "I know she's a dragon slayer, what did Fairy Tail call her. The Rouge Dragon Slayer," she laughed. "You didn't even spend a day with them and you've gone weak, why don't you just show me that power and I'll let you go," Rani sighed. "Rani don't,' Minerva pleaded.

Rani sighed, "Dragon Change," she yelled. Her body started to glow fiery mix of orange, yellow, and blue. Tears fell from her eyes and she gritted her teeth to bite back to the pain. "**Principessa fiamma,**" she yelled her voice was filled with pain and sorrow. Whatever was happening was hurting her, her hair faded to a pink(similar to Natsu's) and her guild mark turned red. And a small mark on her chest turned blue.

"Yes, look at all this power Minerva," Athena grinned evilly. Minerva watched as her 'sister' was tortured. She only ever did this on special occasions, because what she was doing was completely changing her magic.

The chains melted away and she fell to the floor. "Use it," Athena demanded. The now pink haired girl looked to the woman with plead in her eyes. "USE IT," she screamed.

"Ok," Rani slowly stood up and her knees touched, "in nome del Drago di Fuoco brillanti ali di fiamma." The two women didn't understand what she said. It was ancient language known at Italiano. It was the language of the dragons. Her body was covered by flames, and her arms started to change. When the flames dissipated they saw 2 huge wings made from fire that came from her arms. Her body was limp and she seemed weak.

"Such beauty, Fire can do nothing but hurt everyone and damage everything. Tis a beautiful thing," Athena laughed. Minerva wanted to go help she knew that Athena would kill Rani if she tried to help. "Now once you've got more energy, we'll take on Fairy Tail and make us the strongest guild."

-Some where-

A man with dark red hair bolted up from his bed, a blue haired woman along with him. "You sensed it too," she asked holding him. "Yes, she's almost awaken her true power. And once she's come to her full power, then she can go home."

-Fairy Tail-

Natsu couldn't help but think about how that girl smelled so much like Igneel when she removed her waist coat, it was scary. "Hey Natsu, the master was wondering if her could talk to you," Mira asked sweetly. Natsu stood and walked over to the Master's office. "Hey Gramps you wanted to see me," he said closing the door. "Yes Natsu, and sit down this might be hard to tell you."

7 hours later

"So that girl is," Natsu stared at him. "Yes Natsu, she is what the Magic World calls a dual dragon slayer or Elemental Dragon Slayer." "And she got that way because she was raised by 2 dragons," Gramps nodded. Natsu said good bye and left the guild, he walked slowly to his house and stopped just before a building. "This is Lucy's old house," he stared at it. "What fun times we had there," he pondered for a minute. "That's the place where Rani was made," he started to blush. He sped walked away, with his face the same color as his hair.

He reached his house a found his front door was open. 'Luce wouldn't leave the door unlocked' he said to himself. He walked inside to find the place ransacked. He found a note on the floor after gawking at his destroyed house.

_Come get the Salamander_

He then hurriedly searched the house for his wife and son, no one was found. They took what he had loved, they took his Lucy.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu raced to Fairy Hills, where most of the members live. He woke up Erza, Lissana, Mirajane, Elfman, Juvia, and some others. But when word got out that Lucy and Zaro had been taken the most furious was Bisca. "I was the cause of the disappearance of Rani, I sure as hell am not letting Zaro disappear too," she load guns and Alzack followed with their daughter on his shoulders.

The entire guild was together, they were getting Lucy and Zaro back no matter what.

-Succubus eye-

Lucy laid limply in a corner with Zaro in her arms. Some chick with black hair took them. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw a hooded figure with long pink hair coming out the sides standing by the door. "Hmmm," the person said. They turned and walked out leaving the door open. Zaro slowly opened his eyes and found his mom stroking his blonde locks. "Mommy wheres Dad," he mumbled. Luxy was silent, se knew she was taken from her home. But she also knew that Natsu would come find her, but end p destroying 6 towns in the process. Then that person with pink hair came back in with a tray, "Food" They set the tray on the floor and the 2 Dragneel's stared at it. It was a relatively nice meal, a steak with potatoes. But Lucy recognized the voice, but this voice seemed weak and in pain. Like they were being forced into this.

A woman in an Eastern Oriental outfit came in and pulled the kid's arm. The hood fell off showing even more pink hair, "RANI GET BACK TO SLEEP WE'E ATTACKING IN 2 HOURS AND YOU NEED TO BE RESTED," Lucy heard the girls name. Rani, the same as her baby. The same hair color, but to make sure she had to see if that blue mark was there. The woman got close to the girl ear and whispered something making her glance back at Lucy. "Rani is fine," she murmured. "Ah our guests are awake," the woman looked to Lucy.

Lucy held Zaro tighter and the 2 women walked out. "Natsu please, find us."

Natsu held his nose in the air, we was searching for that familiar scent of lavender and camomile. But he smelled something else, it was familiar but it was weird. Lucy had helped him learn smells, but without his mate he was SOL. The smell was coming closer, "Everyone take cover," he said as he slid next to Gray. The watched as a person no taller than Romeo walked by in a dark blue cloak. Wendy make a small noise and the persons head jolted towards her.

"Dragon Sense," Natsu knew that spell, it was extremely complex and only used by dragons. WHoever that was could see all of them, even without looking up. Then they mumble something, even the dragon slayers couldn't pick it up. Then thousands of ice shards in the shape of sharp teeth came falling from the sky. "GRAY SHIELD," Gajeel screamed. Gray threw up a shield and the guild went after the kid.

Then whoever they were, flew into the air. They were propelled or anything, they were flying. The Fairy's stared at her, then out of no where a ball ice hit the kid in the stomach. The kid fell from their high and mighty stance and onto the ground. The guild walked over to the person and scowled. "This is a Succubus Eye assassin." Makrov spat. "By the looks of the kids legs and the seemingly slender figure, I'm guessing that this is a girl" he added. Natsu kneeled down brushed her skin, pulled the hood off. That skin to skin contact activated something.

The guild stood in awe, the watched as the girls long hair faded from a pink, to a cool blue. "Nashi?" Happy asked. "The name is..." she coughed. "Rani." She closed her eyes and her arms went limp, she wasn't dead jus K.O-ed.

Natsu then lifted the girl up into his arms and pulled the cloak off. She had a purple long sleeved waist coat with blank bandeau top, and a white skirt, "NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Gray screamed at the dragon slayer. Natsu slowly removed her waist coat and pulled her top down slightly. And low and behold a blue mark in the shape of a fairy was permanently etched to her skin.

"And what does tht have to do with anything," Elfman asked. Erza's head bowed, Bisca was in tears, and Happy was beyond tears. "Elfman," Mira started.

"What is it Nee chan," Lissana asked. "Isn't it obvious," she said sniffling. "What is?" Elfman asked. "Her hair was pink, I saw her big toothy grin, her eyes are onyx, and she bears a Fairy Tail mark. Only one girl in the world has those," Natsu felt a tear come down from his eye. "My baby, my little girl, My Rani."


	11. Chapter 11

"Natsu, you know you can't tell her." Mira said. Natsu stared at the white haired mage, "W-why?" "Natsu, I talked to Hibiki. He looked up this girls bio and the only parents she ever known were dragons." Natsu looked back to Rani, 'She was raised by dragons" he asked himself. "And according to the bio, she claims that her birth parents died when she was about 1 and a half," Natsu froze. This was really Rani, she had been this close to him the entire time. "Once her parents died," Mira stood next to Natsu and placed a hand on her forehead. "Her 'Grandpa' took her away to keep her safe, I'm guessing grandpa is Igneel." Bisca started to think, "WAIT, the man who stole Rani was no dragon he was a bit taller than Natsu and appeared to be in his mid 30's."

Then wind started to pick up, the girls of the guild had to grab hair ties from pockets, so did a few guys. The wind blew faster and faster until it was like they were in a tornado. Wendy started to smell something funny, "You guys smell that?" Gajeel nodded and Natsu followed. Then an ear shattering roar filled the skies, then the 3 dragons slayers ushered everyone behind massive boulders. They set Rani next to Mira who then held her. "Natsu what's going on," Lissanna asked holding her brother. The 3 dragon slayer kept their backs turned. "WENDY WHAT'S GOING ON," Romeo said worried about his girlfriend. "GAJEEL PLEASE ANSWER," Levy said in the same tone. The 3 stayed their gound and then muttered at the same time, "Rouge Dragon."

It was the first dragon any of them had seen in 6 years, except this one didn't come from the future. "Wendy who is that," Natsu asked bracing the wind. "I know that it's a girl, I'm guessing by the color of her scales, she a snow dragon." "She's no snow dragon," Gajeel added. The 2 of the looked to him, "What do you mean?" "There is no snow dragon, only a frost dragon by the name of Glacieon."

Then they heard shouting and narrowed their vision to the back of the frost dragon. Standing in a fight stance was a man with dark red hair. "What the hell there's a guy riding her," Wendy exclaimed. "NATSU," the man screamed. "What the hell how does that guy know my name," he assumed fighting stance. The dragon started to descend and the 3 of them booked backwards. Then when the dragon landed the man hopped off and kissed the dragons cheek.

The 3 lunged at the 2 of them and attacked. Throwing punches but always missing. "Natsu stop I'm here to help," he said dodging a flaming fist. Then they heard something stance, it was a weak cry. "P-please, s-stop," Natsu turned to see Rani leaning against a rock trying to stand. "Dont hurt them you jerk," she lpushed off the rock and limped over. She threw herself onto the dragon. The dragon started to glow and then was covered by a blinding light, then the dragon was gone.

But what stood in her place was a woman with Rani's hair. "My baby I've missed you," she said as she hugged Rani. "My turn," the red headed man said scooping up th girl and holding her tight. "I'm so sorry baby, we'll never leave again."

The other stood their with confused looks on their faces, "Nashi who are these people," Mira asked. "Oh their my grandma and grandpa," she smiled then burying her face in the mans chest. "I'm sorry to intrude but what are your names," LIssana asked. "Oh I'm Glacieon," the woman smiled. "And you fire head," Natsu scoffed. "Well you should already know son."


	12. Chapter 12

"I-igneel," Natsu stuttered. He didn't know dragons had a human form, he always thought that was impossible. Igneel slowly walked up to Natsu and held him in his arms, "Natsu, I'm sorry" Natsu slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around the man. "Dad, I missed you." A loud evil laughter filled the skies.

"Look Rani's guardians have come to claim her," they looked up to see Athena. "Too bad because she coming with me," she sent out a bolt of magic that hit Rani straight in the chest. "GYAH," she fell to the ground and Erza immediately ran to her side. "Rani can you hear me," she said gently. "Erza," Erza picked her up and ran. "NATSU I'LL PROTECT HER FIGHT THAT BITCH!" Natsu smirked and Igneel followed. "Igneel I'm going with her, and I have the jar so she'll be fine. Kick that bitch's ass" Glacieon ran after Erza.

"You ready old man," Natsu said assuming fighting stance. "You have no idea," the 2 charge at her.

At Succubus Eye Zaro sits by the bars of the window and see a familiar face. 'Mommy Auntie Erza's Here,"Lucy bolted up and looked out th window. Low aand behold Erza was running toward the building with another woman behind her, and carrying someone with blue hair. Erza ran up to the building and set the person in the blue haired womans arms."LUCY," she yelled through the bars. "You and Zaro need to back up," Lucy nodded and grabbed her son the ran towards the opposite wall.

"FROST DRAGON ROAR," was what Lucy heard. Then the wall fell to the ground inn shatters of ice. "Woah," Zaro exclaimed. "Lucy we need a blanket now," the blue haired woman said. Lucy nodded and grabbed a blanket from the corner. She laid it down then Erza placed Rani on it. "LUUUSSSHHHIIIII," a ball of blue fuzz flew toward Lucy and snuggled into her boobs.

"Happy?" "I came cause I heard that Rani was back," Lucy froze. Her Rani, she looked down at the girl. "But she's hurt and bad," the blue haired woman said. "Um who are you?" Lucy asked. "I'm Glacieon, the frost dragon." Lucy looked the woman up and down. "But you're human?" "This is a human form, it's one of the ways Rani recognizes me," she said as she pulled a small jar of fire out of her coat pocket.

"Erza if you would please," ERza nodded and moved the girls waist coat and placed it with her cloak next to her. Glacieon then moved her bandages so it revealed her Fairy Tail mark. She poured the fire into one hand, and ice into another. "Combinare le due forze opposte e lasciare che la sua vera forma di spettacolo," she the pressed both onto the mark and held her hands there. "Lasciate che la principessa del fuoco e del gelo ritorno," her body started to glow. Then she began to levitate, though only waist high. Her eye remained closed and her hair floated aimlessly. Lucy and Zaro stared at her, Erza followed them and Glacieon stood up. Then her hair started to change color. It went from a deep blue, to a bright pink.

"Glacieon, what's happening?" "Her magic is changing, though it is a less painful way for her." Her body then gradually stopped glowing and Glacieon held her in her arms. The pinkette then opened her eyes. Lucy saw how much she looked like Natsu. "G-glacieon, is Lucy-san ok?" Happy saw the girl open her eyes, his lttle sister was back. "She fine, but I want you to meet your mom," Glacieon said looking to Lucy. "Lucy-san is my mom?" she asked. "Yes Rani," the girl slowly hoppped down and walked over to Lucy.

"Hi Rani," Lucy said. "Hi...Mom," she wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her chest. "RANI," Happy laid on top of her head. "I missed you," Zaro stood behind his mom. And Rani looked to him, "Mommy is she my big sister." She knelt before Zaro and nodded. Zaro then rushed up to her and buried her face in her stomach. "My big sister is home."

"Now," she said letting go of the boy. She stalked over to the door and stopped in front of it, she held her arms above her head and chanted "Ala del gelo e fiamme e draghi" Then 2 massive wings of fire came from her arms. "Rani where are you going," Lucy asked. "To go help my Dad of course," she then took of leaving the 4 of them behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Rani flew towards the 2 fire wizards, to see that they had been defeated. "ATHENA YOU BITCH," she charged at her. Athena held her arm out and made a magical sphere that was filled with iron spikes. "OH NO," she flew around it but became unbalanced and hit the ground. Igneel watched as she fell, "I grant the princess of frost and flame." he closed his eyes. "Dragon Soul."

Natsu saw her stand to shimmer, 'what's happening," he asked himself. She slowly stood and she faced Natsu, "I wont lose them again." She turned to Athena who just scoffed. "You think using your fire power will stop me, you weakling." "That's not the only power I have," Athena looked at her. "Hah, you stupid brat. YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE!" she threw spike of magic at her.

"I call upon the 4 elemental dragons before me give me thine power, to defeat the evil that this woman bares," she bagn to float and blue wisp like things came from the ground and circled her. The spun faster and faster until no one could see her, "DRAGON SOUL!" The wisp went into her arm she started to glow. Natsu could see something forming on her back.

When the glow disappeared she landed on the ground with 2 massive wings on her back. Formed from fire. Her hair turned a dark blue mixed with white. Red, Blue, White, and dark green scale were patched through out her body. "Don't mess with someone who has 4 elemental dragons on her side," her eyes raged with a mix of fire and frost. Athena didn't flinch, "Like I care, more power for me then."

The flames on her back grew hotter and more furious. "YOU BITCH!" she charged and hit Athena in her stomach. Athena flew up and smirked "You think that hurt, just you wait. SPIRAL WIND CHAOS." A giant wind storm flew at Rani a giant blur and Natsu and Igneel shielded their eyes. When the dust cleared Rani remained standing with not a single scratch on her.

"What the hell, that's a forbidden spell, IT'S KILL WHOEVER ITS CAST ON HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE!" Rani smirked. "Most people think you can only master 1 type of dragon slayer magic. Well I've mastered 4" Natsu widened his eye. He didn't even think 2 possible let alone 4. He knew one was fire, and another was wind, but what were the others.

Athena charged sending fatal attack after fatal attack, Rani dodge them all not even sending out an attack. But the the evil gcogs started to turn in Athena's head. She sent a blast of her attack to Igneel and Natsu. It hit them sending them backwards. Rani turned and was hit in the back of her head. She fell to the ground and Athena walked over to Natsu and pulled him up by his head.

"You know Rani he looks a lot like you," she threw his head down. Rani scowled at her as she held her stomach. "Maybe I'll kill them first, let you suffer for being a traitor to your guild." she said pulling out a sword. Rani felt tear run down her bruised and bloody cheeks, 'I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," she muttered. She stood slowly, "Athena, you are nothing but a phantom. A manifestation of my sisters evil. You have no right to take the lives of 2 people," she then felt something rush into her.

She looked down to see a cold steel sword stuck between her chest and stomach, "Oops." She felt blood rush to her throat and she coughed it up. "I guess my mind and my body had 2 different ideas," she laughed and let go of the sword. Rani gripped it and started to heat her hand. "You have no mind, your body is your mind. You are nothing but a phantom." she melted it and like her hand clean of the metal. "Tasty."

Athena backed away, "You monster you just ate liquid metal." "Don't you know, dragon slayers get their power from what they can eat," Athena threw a fire attack at her and she swallowed it whole. "Yummy, thanks for the food." Natsu then opened his eyes slightly to see and hear this. "Now I've got a fire in my belly," Rani stalked over to AThena.

Athena then launched an ice attack but Rani just ate it whole, "You're only making things worse." Athena kept walking backwards until she took off into the air. Rani chanted her spell and the wings on her back to her to the skies. They fought in the air but Rani eventually knocked her to the ground. She landed softly and her wings disappeared by command.

"You monster," Athena dpat. Athena then muttered a spell and she floated. "Esorto i miei draghi di gelo e il fuoco, unire i miei poteri come la principessa e lasciare che il mio respiro sconfiggere coloro che nudo il male," Rani said as she assumed an attack position. Then Athena thought she saw 3 other dragon slayers, one with black hair, one with blue, and the pink haired one. "No dragon slayer should fight alone," Wendy said. "We have to stay together or we'll all be gone," the assumed breath attack positions.

"FIRE DRAGON,"

"IRON DRAGON,"

"SKY DRAGON,"

"ELEMENTAL DRAGON,"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Athena was gone when the dust cleared, and so was the massive 2 ton boulder covering the rest of the guild.


	14. Chapter 14

Rani fell to her knees and smiled, "We beat him." Her eyes fluttered closed at she fell to the ground. The 3 dragon slayers rushed over and caught her, she couldnt take much more damage before she got really hurt. Nasty looked over to the rest of the guild who was cheering and yelling. "GO DRAGON SLAYERS!" "NATSU, IGNEEL," he twisted around and saw Erza, Glacieon, Lucy, and Zaro running toward them.

"LUCY," he felt a huge smiled spread over his face. They reached them and Lucy looked down at saw Rani had a smile on her face. "Hey everyone," Erza yelled. "LET'S GO HOME!"

Two days later everything was back to normal, well except the fact that there were 2 dragons sleeping in the upstairs recovery beds. As well as an elemental dragon slayer. Gray and Natsu did their usual fights and Zaro was hanging out with Happy with Rani in her recovery room.

"Rani so you've been in Succubus eye the whole time?" Happy asked. "Yep, and I was their toughest fighter," she punched the air and all 3 of them laughed. There was a knock at the door and Rani told them to come in. It was Igneel holding something behind his back. "Hi baby, how ya doin?" "I'm great grandpa, how about you I know Athena hit you pretty bad," her face saddened.

"I'm fine, but boys can I have a minute alone with her?" they noodled and rushed out the door and went back to the others. "What is it grandpa," she asked. He walked over and sat on her bed. Her held her tight and a tear went down his cheek. "I have to go away for a while," he said sadly. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes teary and red. "B-but why, y-yu just came back," tears started to form and slowly stroll down her cheeks.

"I know I did, it's just that dragons can't be around humans too long as we may be hunted if found in our normal state. But I promise I will be back some day," he smiled and she held him tightly. "Pinky promise," she pulled away and stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise," he wrapped his pinky around hers. "and here something else to add to that promise. Close your eyes," she smiled and did so. She felt something wrap around her neck, and it was warm it felt like when Igneel would blow warm air on her when she was cold.

"Ok open them," she opened her eyes slowly and looked down. Around her neck was a white scaled muffler, just like Natsu's. Her eyes started to tear up again, "grandpa thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "I will never forget you," she said muffled. "Neither will I'm now can you walk, Glacieon wants to say goodbye," she nodded and threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Her walking was staggered and weak so she held Igneel's arm. They walked downstairs and everyone cheered when they saw her, "Hey Rani." they all shouted and cheered. They walked over to the bar where Glacieon sat. NATSU stared at her muffler and looked down at his own, "We match." Glacieon and Rani had a heartfelt goodbye and they parted form the guild. "Goodbye everyone," they waved. They transformed into their natural forms and flew off. Rani ran out of the guild and stopped just before the road.

Rani held her pinky in the air, "NEVER FORGET!" they turned their heads and used breath to make a heart in the air out of fire and frost. "No matter where you guys go," tears fell to the ground. "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR PROMISE!"

Natsu came out and put his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be back, I'm sure they will. They promised didn't they," she turned around and smiled to him. "You're right uh..." she didn't know what to calll him. Dad or Natsu-San. "uh nat-" she was cut off by a strange warmth around her.

"Rani youre back," she looked and saw her dad was hugging her. She felt tears hit her shoulder, "Uh why are you crying," she asked. "I haven't seen you in almost 12 years," he held her tighter. "I'm sorry Dad," Natsu felt all new feelings run through him. Yea Zaro called him dad all the time but he hadn't heard dad from Rani in 12 years.

"Rani, will you stay with the guild," he asked pulling away. She smiled, "Aye Sir."


End file.
